


Все будет потом

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: AU, Body Modification, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, the funeral - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Мистер Шариф продолжает модернизировать военных мальчиков.Кроссовер Deus Ex: Human Revolution/Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare; прогресс человечества находится под контролем иллюминатов, в том числе и разработка аугментаций.





	Все будет потом

Известие о смерти сына мистер Джонатан Айронс получил вместе с ворохом деловых писем по электронной почте. Он бездумно щелкнул по значку-конверту — прочитать. 

«С прискорбием сообщаем, что ваш сын Уильям Роберт Айронс пал смертью храбрых...— Айронс скользил взглядом по строчкам, не вникая в суть: ровно на девять утра была назначена встреча с акционерами транснациональной компании «Атлас», перед ней следовало бы еще раз пролистать доклад, - седьмого апреля сего года в ходе миротворческой операции в Сеуле...»  
Джонатан Айронс вернулся на строчку вверх.   
«С прискорбием сообщаем...»   
Он так и думал, что упрямство Билли, пожелавшего отправиться на службу в государственную армию, обернется лишь неприятностями.   
«...Пал смертью храбрых».   
Айронс машинально взглянул на часы: восемь часов двенадцать минут. Общее собрание акционеров начнется через сорок восемь минут.   
Билли больше нет. Нет его дорогого мальчика. Нет этого упрямого мальчишки, который никогда не ценил, что делал для него отец. Нет того самоуверенного юнца, который бросил ему в лицо оскорбительные обвинения, а потом развернулся и ушел — чтобы никогда не вернуться. Джонатан помнил, как смотрел в его бритый затылок — с выжигающей опустошительной яростью и тоской. И теперь, в эту самую страшную минуту, он вспомнил не лицо сына — только тяжелый стук военных ботинок и короткую армейскую стрижку.   
Операция в Сеуле — Айронс знал, обязан был знать, что там произошло. Шесть тысяч морских пехотинцев погибли за сутки — огромные жертвы. Бессмысленные. Ненужные.   
Смерть Уильяма Роберта Айронса не была ни героической, ни необходимой. Если бы Билли не был так слеп в отношении того, чем занимался его отец, то был бы жив.

Джонатан Айронс поднялся с кресла. Именно так, пожалуй, он и начнет свой доклад для акционеров.

«Дамы и господа, как вы все знаете, день назад на другом континенте шесть тысяч молодых американских парней отдали свои жизни во имя идеалов свободы и демократии. И как я только что узнал, среди них — мой единственный сын Уильям... Он верил, что государственная армия — единственная возможность спасти мир от хаоса и разрушения. И он не верил, что военные ресурсы транснациональной компании «Атлас» способны решать те же самые стратегические и тактические задачи, что и государственная армия, только намного эффективнее. За свою ошибку Уильям заплатил жизнью. Но была ли его смерть напрасной? Нет, я не хочу в это верить. Все свои силы я положу на то, чтобы бездарные генералы, живущие за казенный счет, больше не посылали на бессмысленные бойни наших мальчиков...»

У него еще будет время для скорби.  
Вся жизнь.

 

***

 

Джек Митчелл знал, что его лицо собрали по кускам. Левая половина обожжена чуть ли не до кости. Врачи говорили: глаз уцелел, и ладно. Левой руки, — Джек беспомощно глянул на перебинтованную культю в лубке, — врачи говорили: ее, считай, больше нет.   
Сам Джек еще не очень хорошо понимал, что с ним стряслось. Сутки под общим наркозом, и уже не первый день на обезболивающем, от которого все тело немело. Зато он ничего не чувствовал — ни страха, ни сожалений. И он твердо помнил главное: надо попрощаться с Уиллом Айронсом. Хотя кто бы пустил калеку, нужду-то самостоятельно справляющего с трудом, в путь до Арлингтона, где должны были состояться похороны?  
Но, похоже, кто-то подсуетился. Джеку принесли новенькую парадную форму. Медбрат докатил его кресло-каталку до площадки перед госпиталем.   
Трава шла волной от медленно раскручивающихся лопастей вертолета с красным треугольником на борту. Джек символ не узнал. Он по-прежнему плохо соображал, пьяный и больной, от бесчисленных уколов. Может, поэтому он воспринял происходящее как должное.   
Он же и в самом деле должен попрощаться с Уиллом Айронсом.

Едва под ногами завибрировал пол, Джек резко выдохнул. Знакомые чувства — предвкушение, азарт, злость. Казалось чернокожий сержант вот-вот заорет: «Митчелл! Айронс! Первыми на выход!»  
— Все в порядке, солдат? — крикнул из кабины пилот.  
Джек кивнул. 

На кладбище под Арлингтоном солнце казалось невыносимо ярким, трава пугающе зеленой. Оказывается, всего за несколько дней в госпитале Джек отвык от ярких красок. Он щурился, глядя на незнакомых женщин и мужчин в черном. Лакированные бока гроба масляно блестели.   
— Довезти тебя поближе, Джек? — произнес кто-то над ухом. Митчелл покачал головой. Что за чушь, на ногах-то он удержится. Джек встал — слишком резко, сделал шаг и даже не покачнулся. Он тащил свое тело вперед, как ему казалось, непринужденно и спокойно. Но в чужих глазах он видел лишь жалость и ужас. Это казалось странным. Джек не привык к тому, чтобы на него, капрала морской пехоты, смотрели украдкой, а потом отводили взгляд.  
Стянув зубами парадную белую перчатку с правой руки, он дотронулся до теплого дерева. Приятное ощущение. И, о господи, это похороны Уилла… Будь оно все проклято.  
Прости меня, дружище, прости, что я выжил, прости. 

Джек так и не сказал этого вслух. Просто не мог.   
Уилл бы простил, вот что было самое страшное.

Потом был прощальный залп, потом падали цветы.  
Высокий пожилой мужчина в мятом пиджаке без галстука бросился по дорожке прочь, словно слишком спешил по делам, чтобы дождаться завершения церемонии. Никто не остановил его — среди воспитанных людей не принято рассматривать калек или мешать проявлять неуважение к мертвым.   
Вот ублюдок. Джек все тем же резким рваным движением сделал шаг на дорожку. Никто не покинет погребение, пока Уилл Айронс не получит все полагающиеся ему почести. Краем глаза Джек отметил еще несколько черных костюмов, взволнованно засуетившихся в паре ярдов.   
Серьезная охрана.   
Джек изобразил нечто вроде вежливой улыбки. Наверное, из-за бинтов на пол-лица она получилась несколько вызывающей. Давайте, посмотрим, на что вы способны против морпеха, говнюки.

— Я тебя знаю,— сказал вдруг мужчина, который пару минут назад так спешил уйти, а теперь вдруг остановился. Он пристально смотрел в лицо Джеку, и это нравилось.— Мой сын Уилл много рассказывал о тебе. Он считал тебя отличным парнем, Джек Митчелл, и своим лучшим другом.  
В горле застрял комок. Уилл считал его лучшим другом.  
— Примите мои соболезнования, сэр,— это все, что Джек мог ответить. Что тут еще скажешь?  
— К черту соболезнования,— ответил отец Уилла. — Как тебе понравился мой вертолет? Моя компания — первая среди тех, кто создает самые дорогие военные игрушки. И руку мы тебе сделаем такую, о какой в государственной армии смогут мечтать лет так через двадцать.

 

***

 

Новая игрушка Джонатана Айронса — поломанный солдатик, которого предстояло починить.   
Поначалу Дэвид Шариф, как ни приглядывался, никак не мог взять в толк, что особенного в Джеке Митчелле? Самый обычный паренек, звезд в мирной жизни не хватавший, да и в армии не успевший себя толком проявить. Разве что исполнительный. Разве что честный.  
Нетрудно быть честным, когда тебе двадцать два. Впрочем, и в семьдесят два — нетрудно. 

За окном в полнеба — заводские корпуса, жизнь в них не затихает ни на минуту. Это не Детройт, Шариф и думать забыл о Детройте, который ему так и не удалось спасти.

Когда Джонатан Айронс взял корпорацию «Шариф Индастриз» за горло, было очевидно, что небольшому предприятию с колоссом не потягаться. Дэвид Шариф создавал уникальные творения — особые, штучные, на заказ. И по технологиям, которые все еще казались сказкой. О таких, если и говорят вслух, то не иначе как шепотом, с интонацией удивленного недоверия. Аугментации, позволяющие слепым прозреть, глухим услышать, безногим встать. Очень дорогие, очень востребованные.  
Джонатан Айронс был известен как фабрикант войны. Его мало интересовали импланты, благодаря которым люди без рук и ног возвращались к обычной жизни. Его интересовали импланты, благодаря которым люди без рук и ног превращались в солдат, чья выносливость превышает остальных в обычной жизни.

Джонатан Айронс рассчитал и понял, что за биомехатроникой — будущее. Он пожелал взять корпорацию «Шариф Индастриз», и он это сделал. 

Дэвид Шариф сдался в плен и подписал соглашение о капитуляции всего через восемь лет, после того, как «Панхея» ушла на дно. Мало кто понимал, что тогда произошло на подземной станции, задуманной для спасения человечества. Все говорили о страшной трагедии, в которой погибла мировая интеллектуальная элита, как о трагедии «Титаника».   
Рок.  
Фатум.

Но Шариф — Шариф знал.   
Человеческая гордыня обратилась против самое себя.   
Боги не любят строптивых.

Это очень старые и жадные боги, чей огонь так и не удалось похитить Прометею. Они называют себя хранителями человечества. Лишь по их воле всемогущий Джонатан Айронс строит экзоскелеты и дроны, чтобы вооружить свою армию. Лишь по их воле юный солдат Джек Митчелл снова сможет встать в строй, и его протез будет почти не отличить от настоящей руки.

Шариф смотрел на бетонные корпуса за стеклом, а видел, как на далекой заснеженной станции люди сходили с ума и убивали друг друга. Шла прямая трансляция по миру, и человечество в ужасе застыло перед экранами.   
Вот он, каков ваш прогресс, посмеялись старые жадные боги. 

«Шариф Индастриз» ушла на дно вместе с «Панхеей», чтобы очень скоро опасные аугментации действительно стали смертельно опасными — на войнах и локальных конфликтах по всему миру.

«Панхея» ушла на дно вместе с Адамом Дженсеном.

 

— Я был недавно в Детройте, сэр.  
Волосы у Джека Митчелла отросли, мимика на лице после пластической операции восстановилась. Живой общительный паренек. Улыбчивый, застенчивый. Отличный солдатик для Джонатана Айронса.  
— И как поживает старый добрый Детройт? — Шариф спрашивал скорее из вежливости, чтобы поддержать разговор. Шла настройка порта для протеза — процесс неторопливый, утомительный. Главе департамента номер четыре присутствовать на нем необязательно, но мистер Айронс попросил мистера Шарифа взять мистера Митчелла под личную опеку.  
— Похож на большую помойку, сэр, — не задумываясь ответил Джек и тут же смутился: — Извините, сэр.  
— Грех обижаться на правду. Этот город всегда был таким. И что же там делают бравые ребята из «Атласа»? Не напрягай плечо, Джек. Техника реагирует.  
— Мы охраняли караван с продуктами для лагеря переселенцев, сэр. В последнее время на конвой нападают все чаще. Не понимаю, почему люди так цепляются за старый город.  
— Это ведь не вопрос, Джек?  
Митчелл помолчал, поморщился — наверное, рука затекла.  
— Нет, сэр.

Когда пришло время покидать Детройт, Шариф просто закрыл свой огромный кабинет на шпиле здания и больше уже никогда в него не возвращался.

Он потерял дело всей жизни, потерял Дейтройт и потерял Адама Дженсена.   
Были дни безумной надежды — его мальчик вернется. Он не погиб на дне вместе с обезумевшей «Панхеей». Адам просто не мог умереть. Он из тех, кто никогда не сдается.

Адам Дженсен, его лучшее творение, его последний солдат на передовой в войне против старых богов. И возможно — первый человек новой эры.  
Но ничего этого не будет.  
Уже никогда.

— У вас все в порядке, сэр?

Шариф махнул рукой по клавиатуре, цифры заплясали на мониторе.   
Джек Митчелл, солдатик для мистера Айронса, еще не знает, что однажды его хозяин не пожелает остановиться. Он будет совершенствовать своего золотого мальчика, пока не доведет до идеала. Новые, более сильные, руки. Новые, более быстрые, ноги. Новые глаза. Новое тело.

Новый идеал солдата.

Пока однажды этот солдат — неуязвимый, неубиваемый — не взбунтуется против того, кто его создал.  
Против всех, кто его создал.

Шариф улыбнулся, глядя в синие глаза Джека Митчелла.  
— У нас все в порядке, мой мальчик.


End file.
